


What Am I Doing Here?

by CivilDisobedience



Series: I Fell In Love With Melancholy [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivilDisobedience/pseuds/CivilDisobedience
Summary: Adrian's no hero, that's for sure. She's just a Wasteland doctor trying to find a way in this world.Set 3 years after Lone Wanderer gets out of the vault.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Female Lone Wanderer/Quinn, Female Lone Wanderer/Winthrop
Series: I Fell In Love With Melancholy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821343
Comments: 44
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

“One more stitch and you should be fine, Patches,” Adrian reassured him. It was twice this week already that he had lost a digit, and someone reported it missing. Any piece that came up lost was usually from Patches. “You really need to slow down on your drinking, buddy.”

Patches shrugged and hiccupped. “I don’t.. I see no.. Wait, what?” He questioned in a drunken confusion. Adrian sighed and shooed him on his way out the door. 

It was another slow day in the clinic, but that left her with plenty of time to study ghoul anatomy, and if possible, find a preventative. None of the residents seemed to mind her doing some small testing. A skin sample here and there, maybe a saliva sample every now and then. 

Adrian was on her way out of the building when she saw Winthrop on a ladder, fiddling with one of the vent covers. She paused to watch his fingers make quick work of the vent screws. His mechanics jumpsuit was unzipped to his hips and tied around tightly, showing off his stained white tank top and the bulge of his biceps. She shook her head quickly and headed out the door with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. 

She stepped out into the hot summer air and squinted towards the horizon, catching Willow chatting with a ghoul she hadn’t met yet. Adrian didn’t bother to approach them, choosing to lean against the wall close to the door and light her cigarette instead of interfering. 

Willow nodded towards Adrian and the unknown ghoul shot her a sideways glance. He flicked his cigarette butt into the metro and began to walk in her direction, which made Adrian panic for just a moment. Compared to Willow, he was a large man, and the shotgun slung around his back made him ten times more intimidating. His strides were long and calculated, his armour top of the line, and his face was not surprisingly stone cold. The closer he grew, the harder Adrian sucked her cigarette, as if it was going to save her life. 

The unknown ghoul was feet away from her, and a knot formed in her stomach. The closer he got, the more details she could make out. He wore dark leather armour with metal plates protecting his vitals. The gear looked heavy. Something at the back of Adrian’s brain wondered what he looked like without the plates, but she quickly shook that thought away. He turned abruptly and walked into the door next to her, only offering a passing glance to her. 

Willow chuckled and walked over as Adrian exhaled a large cloud of smoke in relief. “Did he scare you, smoothskin?” 

Adrian shrugged, attempting to play it cool to the ghoulette. “I mean, when you have six and a half feet of man coming at you with a shotgun, it’s bound to scare anyone.”

Willow nodded at her point and leaned against the wall next to her. “His name’s Charon. Works at Ninth Circle. I still can’t believe you haven’t been there yet.”

Adrian flicked her cigarette butt on the ground, grinding it into the pavement with the toe of her boot. “No one’s ever mentioned him before,” she commented.

“That’s because he’s the bouncer at the bar. Strictly business. Unless you’re me,” Willow smirked. “He and I go way back.”

This perked Adrian’s curiosity. “Oh yeah? How far?”

Willow lit up her own smoke and counted silently on her fingers. “Oh, about ten years? Give or take?” She inhaled slowly then exhaled. “He only ever talked to me. He said I remind him of his sister.”

“Huh.” Adrian commented, before the two entered a comfortable silence. 

\--

Winthrop entered the clinic a couple hours later, sheepish yet pained smile on his face as Adrian bandaged up what appeared to be a broken thumb. 

“And a stimpak for good measure,” she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear as she jammed the needle into his thumb. Winthrop spewed a mouthful of profanities, to which Adrian told him to quit his bitching. It was fun being a doctor. 

Winthrop hopped off the table and took a step closer to Adrian, face to face. He didn’t smell like a regular ghoul she noticed, but more along the lines of a metal and rust. The back of her brain urged her thoughts to wonder if he tasted as manly as he smelled as her eyes drifted down his toned, patchy arms and chest. A heat began to burrow into her body before he snapped her back into reality by dropping a bag of caps into her hands. She looked up to his face and could see a smirk. He knew what she had been doing. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you.. Around,” Winthrop gave her a half smirk this time, his arm gently brushing against her as he walked out the door. Adrian shivered.

Dr. Barrows took the night shift which gave Adrian a chance to finally see what the big deal was about Ninth circle. The smell of cigarettes and stale booze hit her in the face as she opened one of the double doors, almost having to squint through the haze of smoke. In the corner she spotted him. Charon. He was even more menacing in the small room surrounded by people more than a head shorter than himself. 

Adrian walked over to the bar and ordered a drink from the sleazy bartender. 

“First one’s on the house,” he grinned through rotting teeth. Adrian put on her best smile and thanked the man, downing the whiskey in one gulp. 

Shot after shot, the more she looked towards the intimidating bouncer. Her eyes dragged across every inch of his body, from his scuffed and faded black boots, up his dark grey cargo pants, and finally his.. Adrian grew pale as she looked at his face to notice him staring just as intently back. His pale blue gaze was practically setting her insides on fire. Or was that the seven shots of whiskey? Either way, Adrian didn’t stick around to find out. Instead, she dropped a bag of caps on the counter and headed for the door. 

As she rounded the corner at the bottom of the steps, she slammed face first into Winthrop’s chest. The man automatically caught her in his arms, stabilizing Adrian as she stumbled back a few steps. 

“Are you okay?” Winthrop questioned. He held her tightly by the arms and looked down at her. Adrian shook her head ‘yes.’ “Good.” The ghoul replied, letting her go. 

She took a step forward towards the ghoul, fingers brushing against the tough skin of his forearm. “I can always be better, though..” Adrian began, face flushed under the flickering Underworld bulbs. 

Winthrop chuckled low, and perhaps in disbelief? He grasped her wrist and gently pulled her hand away from his arm, beginning his sentence softly, “Listen smoothskin, you’re just a bit drunk. Head up to Carol’s and go to sleep.”

Adrian laughed, probably a bit too loudly for the time of night, and grabbed his arm again. “No, I’m not even that drunk.” Before Winthrop could reply, Adrian had pushed herself into his chest and planted a kiss onto his textured lips. She could feel him hesitate for a minute, but in no time at all he warmed up to her kiss. 

Abruptly, Winthrop pushed them apart and Adrian was left standing in question. Until he grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her towards the back of Underworld, into a little storage room he had made his own. “Not out there,” he began, “bad for a smoothskin’s reputation.” Winthrop clicked the door locked and spun around, being greeted by a topless Adrian. 

Adrian stood proud, confident in every bullet scar, knife gouge, and burn that littered her otherwise pale skin. Winthrop stared in definite disbelief. “Well?” Adrian finally questioned, cocking her hip to the side as she crossed her arms under her breasts. “What are you waiting for?”

Winthrop didn’t know what he was actually waiting for. He closed the distance between the two and grabbed a lock of her blonde hair, tilting her head back at the perfect angle for him to trail kisses along her neck. The flakey skin of his lips left tiny scratches along her skin which made her shiver in his grasp. Winthrop let his other hand reach down around Adrian and grab a hand full of her ass, practically hoisting her up by one hand.  
Her hands ran his body, desperately untying the jumpsuit sleeves from around his hips. When Adrian could finally place a full hand on his bare torso, Winthrop began backing her slowly towards the bed. He allowed her to strip off his tank top, and didn’t seem to be bothered by showing himself to her at all. When her calves hit the bed frame, Winthrop made quick work of tossing her gently onto the bed and began another attack of kisses along her neck.

Adrian’s nails dragged down Winthrop’s leathery, but mostly intact, back skin until her fingers hooked into his jumpsuit. Winthrop paused, and she could practically feel his heart skip as she dragged the suit down far enough to expose his length. Adrian wasted no time, her hand grabbing him and gently beginning to stroke. The ghoul let out a shaky sigh and bit down onto Adrian’s neck, hard enough to bruise her and make her whine. The harder she squeezed him, the harder he sucked her neck raw, until there was an obvious trail along her pale flesh. 

They needed to be naked. That’s what Adrian decided, as she reached for her pants and began undoing them. Winthrop caught the idea and discarded his jumpsuit shortly after her pants went flying into something on the desk. Winthrop grabbed Adrian by her shoulders and shoved her back onto the bed, and Adrian only grinned up at him. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it over her breast, enjoying the texture of his flesh on her sensitive skin. 

He stared down, captivated, eyes taking in her bony yet perfect form as he rubbed her breast in a circle with his palm. Adrian tapped him on the ass with her heel to bring him back into reality. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, almost shyly. 

Adrian grabbed him by the biceps and led him down gently over her. She hooked a leg over his hip, pulling him tight against her, and smirked as he exhaled deeply into her ear. Adrian pulled him into a hot and deep kiss, almost like their one in the hallway, but less rushed. She savored the passion he pushed into it, as if they were long lost lovers.

Finally Adrian couldn’t wait anymore, taking the lead and guiding him into her. Winthrop instantly took the hint and pushed all the way inside her, both of them gasping as she tightened around him instinctively. A second passed until he moved, burying his face into her neck as he began a reasonably quick pace. But fuck if it wasn’t setting her on fire.

Winthrop grabbed a fist full of the blanket on his mattress, the other tugging her hips upwards to meet every thrust of his hips. Adrian must have been too noisy after a moment because he soon covered her mouth with his hand and whispered, ‘shh.’

Adrian’s hand grasped for his arm, holding tight of Winthrop’s bicep as the other scratched along his muscular back. She must have dug a bit too deep because he winced, but it was quickly forgotten. 

Winthrop pushed to sit up and grabbed both of her hips, fingers digging into her at a bruising level as he set a rougher pace than before. Adrian’s fingers locked into the blanket around her, teeth bit tight to keep from making a noise as his new angle hit just the spot she needed. Within seconds she let a drawn out groan slip from her lips as she tumbled over the edge. Her convulsing around him must have sent the ghoul over as well, because Winthrop exhaled ‘fuck,’ sharply, and pressed his fingers tightly into her hip indents.

After a moment, Winthrop moved to lay down, and Adrian scooted off the bed to get dressed. Her back was to the ghoul as she dressed as silently as possible. Right before she put on her boots, Winthrop called out to her.

“Do you need a place to sleep tonight?”

Adrian paused and considered his offer. She could do that, or go to to the common room, or sleep on hospital bed. She placed her boots by the door and crawled back into bed with the naked-but-now-covered ghoul. Good thing ghouls gave off so much radiation heat. She snuggled in close under his arm, inhaling the scent of metal that will always be on him. 

\---

Leaving Winthrop asleep, she quietly tiptoed out of his room with her boots in her hands. Doctor Barrows was just leaving the clinic at the same time. The two paused and stared at each other, him obviously noticing the bruises she tried to hide. 

After a moment he finally spoke. “You know where the radaway is. Your shift starts in ten. Don’t be late.” and he left. Gotta love Doc.

Adrian hopped down the hall as she put on her boots, cigarette hanging out of her mouth as she rushed outside to get a smoke in before work. She just made it to the Underworld entrance and got her heel into her left boot as she slammed face first into a leather-clad stomach. She fell to the floor on her ass, but did not drop her cigarette. Looking up, Adrian saw it was him - Charon. 

He offered no assistance in helping her up, only stared down at her. His eyes must have been beautiful when he was human. What? Adrian shook the thought out of her head, scrambling to her feet without breaking eye contact. When she stood to her full height, she was barely at his mid chest. What type of fucking mutant was he?

He must have gotten impatient because he placed a large hand on her arm and, surprisingly gently, pushes her to the side and continues walking. Right up the stairs. Right into the Ninth Circle. Adrian put her cigarette back in the pack, heart racing enough without the added nicotine.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midday when an unusual thing happened in the clinic - an emergency. A wastelander was thrown through the Chop Shop’s doors, arms being held tightly behind his back as Winthrop and Dr. Barrows were wrestling him in. The man was kicking, cursing, and spitting his way through the clinic angrily, obviously pumped full of psycho. Adrian was on her feet and at the table’s side in a second, watching as the two ghouls struggled to hold him down. 

“Adrian, sedate him!” Doc commanded, just as Adrian was shoving a needle full of MedX into his neck. 

In just a couple seconds it should have knocked him unconscious, but he was still fighting, albeit weaker. The man looked towards Adrian and spit, point blank range, into her face. Oh fuck no. She wiped her face across the back of her hand, before winding back and punching him straight in the temple. Bam. Unconscious. 

The man went limp in the men’s grasp. “There. Saved us the chems.” Adrian mumbled, wiping her face thoroughly on a wet rag. Doc and Winthrop hurried the cuffs on the man to keep him restrained onto the table. 

“Not how normal doctors do it,” Barrows commented, doing a pupil test on the man, probably checking for a concussion. 

“I’m not a normal doctor,” Adrian shot back, placing a cigarette between her teeth. “I’m going on break.” Doctor Barrows didn’t reply, so she walked out. 

Adrian leaned next to door outside of the museum, squinting in the sunlight. Man she needed to get out more. She could just make out a figure walking towards her - Willow. 

“How was that patient, Doc,” the ghoulette chuckled. Adrian puffed her cigarette and smirked at her. 

“Unconscious now.” Adrian thought about asking what Willow knew about him, but decided against it. None of her business. 

Willow leaned next to her on the wall. “That was a lot of psycho..” She had began, but trailed off. Adrian left it alone. 

By the time she walked back to the clinic, Winthrop had left and began his menial chores. Doctor Barrows wrote one more thing on a chart then handed it off to her, before leaving her completely alone with this chained up junkie. Oh well. Things could be worse.

\--

A few hours later, her feet were kicked up on the desk as she thumbed through a medical encyclopedia. When the Chop Shop’s door creaked open, she glanced up from her book, only to have her blood run cold - it was Charon. 

Adrian could tell what was wrong as soon as he walked in clutching a rag to his forearm. She was to his side in a second, having him sit on her rolley chair instead of exam table so she could actually see his fucking arm up close. Charon looked unphased as he removed the rag from his arm, blood draining from a gouge at an alarming rate. Adrian swore under her breath, there was no way it could be sewn closed. An idea popped into her head and she grabbed the knife out of her boot and scooted to the burner in the back of the room. Quicky the blade heated, and she was back to him, pressing it tightly to one of the sides of the gouge. She had to reheat the blade for the other side. 

Through the entire process Charon sat still and stared forward, not complaining once. She was impressed. As the bleeding slowed to a trickle, Adrian shoved a stimpak into the wound. Within seconds, the bleeding was stopped and her own adrenaline slowed. 

She was cleaning the area with vodka and had to ask, “How’d you manage this?”

Charon smirked briefly, one that was not meant for her eyes to catch. He didn’t respond.

Adrian took the hint. “You’re all set.” She headed to the desk and grabbed a clipboard, filling out notes about the incident with Charon. The ghoul took a couple steps towards her, and Adrian’s breath caught. Now that she wasn’t running on adrenaline, she took in his prominent scent of gun oil and powder, which took her by surprise. It was by far a sexier smell than that of normal ghouls. 

She stared up at him, hands gripping both sides of the clipboard to her chest. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a baggie of caps, then handed it out to her. Adrian grabbed the bag and mumbled ‘thanks.’ She tossed the bag onto the desk behind her, and reached for her pack of cigarettes. 

“Damn, last one,” she quietly cursed as Charon was walking out of the Chop Shop. Adrian did a quick look over on the wastelander - still unconscious. Smoke time. 

On her way out of the museum, Winthrop caught up to her with a small ‘hey.’

Adrian nodded towards him and continued out the door. He followed her. “So,” he began, surprisingly confident, “If you ever need a place to sleep sometime, my room’s open.” Adrian lit her cigarette and looked towards the smirking ghoul. 

“I’ll have to remember that. It was a good night sleep,” she gave him. 

“Best I’ve had in many years,” Winthrop commented, taking a bold step towards her and reaching for her hip. He gave it a light squeeze before heading back inside, and as usual, Willow approached. 

The ghoulette leaned against the wall next to Adrian, cigarette smoke dancing around the duo’s heads. “Another under your spell?” She shot to the doc.

It almost slipped past Adrian what she said. “Another?”

“Er.. Well, Winthrop hooked on you now?”

Adrian shrugged and stubbed out her cigarette. “I hope not.” 

\--

It was the end of her shift and she was doing final vitals on the still unconscious wastelander when someone entered the shop. She looked over her shoulder and seen him - Charon. Twice in one day? Adrian exhaled as quietly as possible before turning around to greet him. 

“Hey, Charon, you doing okay?” Adrian questioned, setting the clipboard down. 

He nodded casually, walking towards her with his hand outstretched. She looked down at his hand and grasped what he was holding - a full pack of cigarettes. Huh. Adrian looked up at him, craning her neck to meet his spine-shaking gaze. 

“Thank you. This is.. Perfect,” Adrian smiled at him. She sucked in a breath and took a chance, reaching out to squeeze his hand in appreciation. His expression remained neutral, only staring down at her. 

Her fingers grazed along his skin as she pulled away, not rushing a single second of their contact. When Adrian’s hand finally dropped to her side, Charon turned on his heels and left. She exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

The moment of silence was being drowned out by her heartbeat until the wastelander spoke up. “Ghoul fucker.”

Adrian’s back was to the man. She could feel the heat rising in her face as she turned around. Not one for words, she smiled sweetly at the man before landing another punch on him, only this time it broke his nose. 

He leaned up and spat blood, and a tooth, towards her. When it landed on her last mostly-clean white tank, she onlys sighed and punched him in the temple. Again, unconscious. 

Dr. Barrows walked in as she was dabbing the blood from her shirt. He looked at her with an eyebrow bone arched, and Adrian met his gaze. “He fell off the table.”

The ghoul doctor nodded knowingly, placing his smokes on the counter next to the computer. “I bet he deserved to fall off the table.” 

Adrian mumbled a small ‘goodbye’ as she left from the clinic and headed out for a smoke. It was the early hours of the morning, and Quinn was on watch instead of Willow. It was a chilly morning for once, signaling the nuclear winter might be on the way. Who knows at this point. Quinn took notice of Adrian smoking next to the door and headed over to greet her. 

“How’s it going, Doc?” Quinn leaned against the wall next to her. 

Adrian sucked her cigarette hard. “Just another bigot in the clinic.”

“You shouldn’t get offended over us, Adrian.” Quinn began, but Adrian shook her head.

“No, it was directed towards me. Just, pissed me off.” She huffed and crossed her arms. 

Quinn was silent for a second, staring expectantly at her. “Well? Out with it?”

A small tint of red played against her cheeks as she looked off towards the sunrise. She sucked the last bit of her cigarette before stubbing it out and glancing to him. “He called me a ghoul fucker.”

There was more silence between the two and Adrian looked back into the horizon. Quinn broke the silence at last, “Are you?”

She chuckled and pushed off the wall, purposely making eye contact with the ghoul. “I guess I am.”

Quinn didn’t skip a beat with his response, “find me sometime.” Straight and to the point, Adrian grinned. She shrugged internally and took a step towards him, grasping his jacket collars and pulling him into a kiss. Quinn’s hands instantly found her hips, pulling her tight against him. He was taller than a lot of the ghouls, but not taller than Charon. She shook her head lightly to get his image out of her mind.

They wound up in the bathroom first entering the museum, Quinn laying flat on the dirty ground as Adrian rocked desperately into his lap. Her hands grasped his jacket tight as she leaned forward while grinding against him, lips smashing against his. Quinn’s hands squeezed her hips bruisingly, tugging her hips along as if he had any control over the pace she set. 

Adrian couldn’t focus on Quinn. Her mind kept slipping back to red hair, lean muscles under a tight black t-shirt. Her hands splayed across Quinn’s chest, the tempo of her hips increasing the more she thought about the swell of his arms, and oh god, those icy blue eyes. Charon had her under some kind of spell. 

Within seconds of thinking about his deadly stare, she was slipping over the edge. Quinn just happened to catch her lips into a kiss the moment she softly moaned out a name that wasn’t his. Quinn’s arms wrapped around her back, holding her to his chest as he roughly thrust into her a couple of times before spilling. 

They both cleaned up quickly. Adrian was fixing her hair back into a bun when Quinn gave her ass a firm pat before leaving. It left a small smirk on her face, but she still couldn’t shake the shade of Charon’s eyes from her mind. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're getting somewhere!

“You think you’re almost ready to be a doctor on the go?” Barrows questioned Adrian. He was seated at the desk, feet propped up on it. She could feel his eyes digging into her back as she watched the ferals behind the glass roam around.

“I’m not sure. I kind of like it here, Barrows, you kicking me out already?” She joked. Adrian turned her head to look at him. 

Doc shrugged, standing up to take the clipboard from her. “It’s your night off. Go enjoy it. Otherwise I’ll make you work, and I’ll leave.” Adrian practically ran out of the Chop Shop. 

By now, the residents of Underworld were used to having Adrian around, so lingering glances were uncommon. But not in the Ninth Circle. As soon as Adrian entered the smokey room, she felt Charon’s eyes on her. She glanced his way and smiled, one that was actually sincere. His facial expression stayed strong. She huffed and sat at her normal seat at the bar - in the corner. 

The bartender approached her with whiskey, poured two shots. He silently handed one to her, and they clinked glasses before downing the liquor. It burned hard on her throat, but she signaled for another and he happily provided.

“Rough day at the clinic?” The bartender tried to make small talk. She shrugged. 

“Not really. I just like the burn, the..pain.” Adrian admitted, a teasing grin on her face as she pressed the next shot to her lips and threw it back. 

The ghoul grinned and chuckled low. “You and I might be able to work something out then.”

Adrian was thinking of a remark when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Winthrop. She was spinning in her seat to fully face Winthrop when she caught Charon’s eyes. He looked more guarded than normal as he crossed his arms and turned his gaze elsewhere. Adrian shook her head before looking at Winthrop, who was holding a full bottle of whiskey in his hand. 

“I know it’s your night off, so, did you want to come drink this with me?” He never failed to impress her with his boldness. Even his body language was casually assertive. Adrian threw a couple caps on the counter and eagerly accepted his invite. As they left the Ninth Circle, she glanced one more time at Charon, who for once was not looking at her. 

\--

Adrian and Winthrop sat on the metro’s wall. Her feet swung, boots hitting the cement wall with a small, repetitive ‘thud.’” Adrian took a swig of the whiskey, handing the bottle back to Winthrop who did the same. They continued this pattern for a couple hours, scooting closer together as the night grew chillier. 

“What was pre-war like?” Adrian asked, breaking an unusually long spurt of silence. 

Winthrop was silent for a moment, most likely thinking. “It was.. Colorful.”

“Colorful?” Adrian asked around the butt of a cigarette she was lighting. 

Winthrop smiled and looked into the distance like he was remembering everything. “From what I remember, yeah. Everything now is very dull. Never thought I’d see a day where I miss flowers.” He admitted. Adrian was satisfied with that answer. She quietly smoked her cigarette, letting Winthrop travel back in time for as long as he needed.

The bottle was empty and it was nearly dawn by the time the two headed back inside. It was silent in the building except for their stumbling boot squeaks and hushed laughter. They made it back to his room and as soon as the door closed, he had her pinned against it. Winthrop’s hands were on either side of her head as he leaned in to kiss her, and her hands eagerly grabbed at his jumpsuit. 

But something didn’t feel right. She reached down and couldn’t feel her pack of cigarettes in her pocket, and quickly shoved Winthrop off. Cigarettes were a rarity, and so expensive when you could find them. 

“Hold on!” She threw open the door and ran down the hallway, into the early morning light. 

She saw them laying on the cement wall, only to watch who else but Charon pick them up. She sucked in a breath and began to walk towards him. 

He must have heard her steps, as light as she tried to make them, because he turned around casually and looked at her with a cigarette lit in his mouth. She stopped feet from him, staring up. Before she could say anything, he handed the pack out open to her, offering her a cigarette. 

Adrian took one and lit it. “I actually left those out here..” Charon shrugged and dropped the pack into her hand. She exhaled a bigger breath than she thought she was holding and Charon glanced down at her questionably. She offered a sheepish grin.

“How’s your arm?” She managed to ask, halfway through her smoke. 

He shrugged once again. “Not bad.” Her skin littered with goosebumps hearing him speak.

She forced a laugh which made him give her another weird look. “Sorry I had to go so barbaric. There was nothing else I could’ve done.” Charon only nodded. 

They stood in silence until her cigarette was almost done. “Why don’t you come talk to me. I see you at the bar.” Adrian blurted out, automatically regretting it. Charon stubbed out his cigarette and began to walk past her, ignoring her. Adrian pivoted on her heels and threw her smoke down. “No. You answer me.” She tried to sound tough, but her voice wavered slightly. 

She could see the tension in his body by the way he turned around. “I am not to speak. That is not my job.”

“You’re.. Not allowed to speak?” 

“You wouldn’t get it,” Charon mumbled, turning again. Before she knew what she was doing, Adrian was grabbing a hold of his arm to stop him. When he stared at her in question, she faltered. “What?”

She made up a quick excuse. “Thank you for.. the cigarettes.” Slowly she let her hand slip from his arm. He looked her up and down once before nodding and walking back into the museum. 

After a few minutes, she began to walk back inside. Winthrop was just heading out of the doors at the same time, catching her in his arms. “Hey, thought you got lost,” he joked. 

‘I did..’ She mumbled to herself, but smiled at him as they went back to Winthrop’s room. 

\--

Six hours of sleep later, Adrian was slipping into the clinic’s door while tying her boot laces. Nurse Graves gave her a not-surprised eye roll and dropped the clipboard on the table. Adrian straightened her tank top strap and cleared her throat. She picked up the clipboard, and the ghoulette left without a word. Looking around to see the Chop Shop empty made her sigh with relief. 

The hours clicked by slowly, Adrian spinning in her rolly chair and reading some old medical encyclopedia about flesh eating bacteria. Old medical journals and books were hard to come by, and it just so happens that Barrows had a stockpile of them she could read. 

She flipped a page as the Chop Shop’s door swung open by what looked like a kick. She glanced up to see Charon practically carrying a ghoul by his collar into his room. The ghoul was grasping his arm and thrashing, and she assumed psycho was another root of this problem. Adrian tossed her book on the desk and headed towards Charon, who was forcing the man down onto the table. 

“What am I working with?” Adrian clipped the man’s limp arm into the restraints while Charon forced his other arm down and clipped it. 

“Psycho, booze. Right shoulder or arm.” He answered, unenthusiastic. Charon clipped down one leg and the other Adrian went to do. While she bent over the ghoul, a new one to Underworld, he jerked his leg up and knee’d her in the face. 

“Mother fucker!” Adrian yelled out, grasping her face quickly and feeling the blood drip between her fingers. 

As soon as Adrian stepped back, Charon grasped the man’s ankle and slammed his elbow down on the man’s kneecap, resulting in a sickeningly loud snap. Blood was still running down her face and all over her white tank while she rushed around to get a needle full of Med-X. She stuck the ghoul quickly, and unfortunately, that knocked him out and she wasn’t able to punch him. 

Adrian moved quick to avoid an even bigger mess, covering her bloody face and grabbing a stimpak for the obvious broken nose. The needle burned and ached as she stuck it in to the side of her nose, but the blood slowed to a trickle and the pain ebbed quickly. She looked over to see Charon watching her. 

Adrian smirked at him, blood covering her upper lip and chin. “Thanks, by the way.” Charon took a step towards her and offered a scrap rag from his pocket. Two kind gestures in one day? She took it and soaked it in water, using it to clean up. 

“Ahzrukhal has ordered to make sure this Ghoul behaves around you.” Charon moved to lean against the wall next to the desk. 

Adrian grabbed the clipboard and made a couple notes. “Why me?” She glanced to him. Charon’s eyes practically bore through hers. She looked away first. 

“He’s fond of smoothskins.”

She scribbled a few things down onto the chart and tossed it onto the medical tray. “Well, I appreciate it. But he’s going to be out for a few hours.”

“Ahzrukhal has ordered for your protection from this ghoul, so I shall provide it.” Charon stated, a firm tone to his voice. 

She shrugged and sat down on the rolly chair. “At least sit down then. You’re the one making me nervous.” Charon did as she suggested and sat down at a nearby chair. “Thanks. So what happened to him?”

“He.. Fell.. into a table. Then into a wall.” Charon was very calm admitting this to her. She tried to shrug it off casually, but he could easily see the breath hitch in her throat as a heat nudged into her abdomen. She side glanced at him to see something unusual - he was smirking. 

Adrian spun to face him and crossed her arms. “What’s so funny?”

“Your reactions.” Right to the point, typical Charon.

“My reaction is that of shock that he happened to.. Fall.. so far.” She attempted to cover it up. 

Charon shrugged as the smirk faded from his face. “Whatever you say.”

\--

It took three hours of menial questions to get to a point where Charon was more open. By the end, she could see why he was the perfect bodyguard. He was loyal, logical, and observant, but with the good came the bad. Charon liked to talk shit. He made her blood boil, but in a way where she wanted to shut him up with her lips. He was in the middle of a snarky remark when she shook that thought out of her head. 

He looked towards her, corner of his mouth twitching slightly upwards at her obvious frustration. “What’s your problem?”

Adrian looked over to him and only offered a small smile. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

Charon stood suddenly and stepped towards her, which made her chest tighten. Practically boot to boot, he leaned down to her height. “Doesn’t sound like ‘nothing.’” His eyes were focused on hers, the intensity sending heat flooding to her face. He must have noticed because an eyebrow bone arched. 

It felt like an eternity until he began to pull away. “Fuck it.” She announced, grabbing both sides of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He had to have known, because he offered practically no hesitation. In fact, after a second of an awkward-angled kiss, he was grabbing behind her thighs and hoisted her up. Adrian squeaked, grabbing his shoulders for dear life until he plopped her down onto the tallest medical bed in the room. 

Instantly he nudged his way between her knees and was back to kissing her. His enthusiasm shocked her, but god, she was not complaining. One of Adrian’s hands grabbed onto his arm that was planted on the bed next to her, and the other encouragingly pushing his head closer towards hers. 

Charon was just beginning to head down her neck with his textured kisses when mumbling began. Adrian ignored it for a second, eyes shut as she thoroughly enjoyed the attention from the ‘scary bouncer.’ Too soon, the mumbles turned into loud groaning of pain and cursing from the shackled patient. Adrian sighed and gently pulled away from Charon. He stopped, reluctantly, and took a step back to let her hop down off the table. 

“I’m not done with you,” she shot towards him and went to tend to the patient.


	4. Chapter 4

When her father warned her about difficult patients, she thought she’d experienced the worst already. She was wrong. This new ghoul was such a pain in the ass, Adrian was sucking down cigarettes left and right. Charon remained in the room to watch over the patient usually, only accompanying her once or twice outside. 

A brace had been latched onto his newly broken knee, along with a couple stimpaks administered to the area. As for his shoulder, it was dislocated. Adrian had to set it back into place with Charon’s help holding the man down. Even with the psycho halfway out of his system, he was still too strong for Adrian to handle alone. 

The complaining that ensued was enraging. Adrian was tempted to give him another dose of Med-x so he would shut up, but that would be wasting drugs. Instead, she’d wait it out until Barrows showed up, eyes shooting daggers into the ghoul. Charon grabbed a seat next to her as she propped her feet up on the desk. The patient groaned, and Adrian sighed. 

Finally, after a couple more hours when the clock struck midnight, Barrows walked in casually. He must have been taken back by Charon’s presence because he paused for a second. 

“Any reason why the bouncer’s here?” He asked, a brow bone arching. 

“He was told to protect me from this asshole ghoul. As you can see,” Adrian motioned to her bruised nose and bloody shirt, “I really needed it.”

Barrows shrugged and took the clipboard off the medical tray. “Being a smoothskin woman sure has its advantages. Sometimes.”

Adrian shrugged in return and got up to walk out. Charon followed. The hallways of Underworld were cold, empty, and silent. 

“Smoke?” She questioned him, pulling one out of her pack. He didn’t say anything, so Adrian turned to him, only to find herself being hoisted up and thrown over his shoulder. She let out a squeal and he planted a firm, yet gentle pat on her ass in punishment. Her face burned hot. 

His strides were long, only taking a couple seconds to get them out of Underworld’s entrance, and into the same tucked away bathroom her and Quinn had been in only two weeks prior. Charon set her down gently onto the only intact sink in the bathroom, and Adrian couldn’t help but drag him in closer by his leather chest strap. 

Her legs locked around Charon’s hips by instinct, head tilting from the gentle pull of his hand on her blonde hair. He dove right into her bare neck, sucking a nice red splotch right beneath her jaw bone. Adrian let out a shallow, shaky breath, eyes drifting shut as he continued the pattern down slowly. Her hands were eagerly working at his belt when a voice rang out through the lobby of the Museum.  
“Charon?” It was Ahzrukhal’s gravelly voice, undoubtedly. 

Her eyes shot open in a panic, looking up to see Charon’s head falling backwards with an aggravated sigh. He grabbed her by her waist and set her down gently behind the only stall with a door. He pressed a finger to his lips and fastened his belt. The ghoul composed himself quickly and exited the room. 

“There you are!” Ahzrukhal called out when he saw Charon. “I thought you’d be done helping that broad at midnight. Get back to the bar.” 

After a few minutes of waiting to make sure the coast was clear, she walked casually out of the bathroom and towards the entrance for a needed cigarette. 

Quinn, who was on guard that night, noticed her lighting up next to the door and walked over. 

“Yikes. What happened to your nose?”

Adrian glanced at him and smirked around her cigarette. “I could ask you the same.”

Quinn grinned, “Fair enough. Oh, hey,” the ghoul paused, pulling a note out of his pocket, “one of the traders gave me this. It’s for you, from Megaton.”

Her eyebrows raised, hesitantly grabbing the note and opening it. She read it over once, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Looks like Gob’s ready to come home. Gotta go get my pal.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

“I’ve survived in the Wastes long enough. I’ll manage. With a little help.. That is..” She trailed off, stubbing out her cigarette and heading inside. 

The Ninth Circle was still open, so Adrian walked right in and up to the bar. Ahzrukhal greeted her and poured two shots, per their tradition. They clinked glasses and downed the shots. Adrian resisted the urge to look over at Charon, instead, clearing her throat to grab Ahzrukhal’s attention.

“I need to borrow Charon.” 

Ahzrukhal’s eyebrow bone arched. “Borrow my bouncer? For what cause?”

Adrian took a seat at the bar. “I have business in Megaton and need an escort. Someone who can really handle themselves.”

“He sounds like just your ghoul then. For a price, that is,” the ghoul grinned. She didn’t like it.   
“Name it.” 

“Two hundred caps. You get four days.” 

Adrian thought for a moment. “Three hundred, and I get him for a week.” 

Ahzrukhal chuckled. “Business woman, huh? That’s what I enjoy about you.” He reached out his hand, and she shook it. “Deal.”

“I’ll stop by in the morning with your money.” Adrian smiled and headed for the door. Right as she walked out, she shot a smile at Charon, who for once smirked in return.

\--

6 am rolled around and she was at Ahzrukhal’s door, waiting for him to open up shop. When the door clicked to ‘unlock,’ she headed inside and up to the counter where he was waiting. Adrian dropped a bag into his hand. He hefted the weight of the caps and grinned with satisfaction. 

“Pleasure doing business with you. One week. And, do try to return him in one piece.” Ahzrukhal extended his hand. She shook it. 

“The pleasure is mine. And if anything, he’ll be making sure I return in one piece.” Adrian spun on her heels and headed towards the door, motioning for Charon to follow her out. He obeyed.

She didn’t wait for him, heading straight down the stairs and into the Chop Shop’s closet. Barrows let her have a locked trunk filled with all her extra shit. She pulled out a chinese assault rifle and a couple clips, and her old faithful double barrel shotgun. Adrian patted the dust off of her pack before filling it with extra ammo and supplies from the crate. 

“What do you need?” She called over her shoulder as she dropped some mentats into her bag’s side pocket. 

“Shells. Stimpaks.” Charon answered, almost robotically. 

Adrian stood and shouldered her pack and assault rifle, and put some shells into her Double. “Then we’ll stop at Tulip’s when she opens. Until then,” she headed out of the Chop Shop with Charon in tow, “we should find a place to crash and catch up on sleep.” 

When in the lobby of the museum, Charon grabbed her free shoulder and stopped her. Adrian’s heart began to thud as soon as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned to face him, question plastered on her face. 

“Where do you normally sleep?” He asked, a hint of curiosity to his tongue.   
Adrian’s face began to burn red, glancing down at her Double. “Um.. Winthrop’s room..”

Charon raised his eyebrow but said nothing, releasing her shoulder. Adrian’s eyes shot up in worry, only to be hoisted up over his shoulder, gear and all. She didn’t make a sound this time, only tingling as butterflies flooded her stomach. 

They were back in the same bathroom as earlier that day, only this time he placed her gently down inside the room and allowed her to remove her belongings. She tossed her pack down as if it were nothing, and her guns clanked onto the tile next to her bag. 

As soon as Adrian’s gun was on the ground, she spun to be greeted by Charon’s eager hands on her waist. His hand slid down and grabbed the back of her thighs, hefting her up so her legs could lock around him. Adrian’s hands grabbed the side of his face, pulling the ghoul into an almost pleading kiss. 

Charon had backed her against the wall and softly ran his fingers up her neck. He slowly guided her head away from the kiss and pinned it back against the wall with his fingers around her throat. A gentle squeeze made Adrian’s body tense and flood with heat at the same time, her hands reaching up and grabbing hold of his arm that held her head still. 

Charon leaned in towards her ear. “I’m not like Winthrop.” His tone was stern. “Remember that.” He squeezed again in emphasis and she nodded obediently. Charon replaced his hand on her throat with his mouth, kissing up her neck until he hit right under her jaw line. Adrian’s hands shakily released his arm and grabbed hold of the leather strap across his chest. Her heart was beating so loud, she didn’t even hear the entrance to Underworld open.

Foot steps began to echo through the lobby as Adrian’s eyes shot open again in panic, shoving Charon backwards. She hopped off the sink and pulled her hair out of a bun, letting her locks cover the fresh marks across her neck. 

“Adrian, you in there?” It was Quinn, and he was too close to the bathroom. She stepped out of the bathroom, cheeks red and out of breath. 

“Right here, what’s up?” Adrian tried to straighten herself up. 

Quinn’s eyebrow bone arched. “What were you doing in there..?” He asked curiously, sidestepping to glance into the bathroom. His eyesight met the barrel of Charon’s combat shotgun, and he immediately stepped back. “Uh.. Nevermind. I just had some supplies for your trip, if you wanted them.”

“Of-of course!” Adrian sputtered slightly as she grabbed her bag out of the bathroom in a hurried fashion. She gave Charon an apologetic look as she followed Quinn back into Underworld.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn had Tulip open early to grab his extra supplies. He gave her plenty of radaway, which was useless to him naturally, a couple stimpaks, some canned foods, etc. But when he turned around from the trunk with a carton of Cigarettes still in plastic, Adrian’s eyes grew large. 

He took a step forward, handing the carton to Adrian. “In case you can’t find any on your trip. This should tie you over for the week,” Quinn smiled sincerely down at her. A big grin crept across her face as she wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Thank you so much,” she gasped and pulled away. 

Quinn chuckled, hands resting on her hips. “No problem”

Adrian pulled away gently and tucked the cigarettes into her pack. She thanked him one last time and turned to leave, only to see Charon standing nearby with his arms crossed and eyes locked on her. Her face began to burn red as she pushed passed him and up to Tulip’s counter to buy even more supplies while she was open.

The metro’s gate squealed with protest as Charon dragged it open, and Adrian sucked in a breath. She hadn’t been in the game for a few months at this point, and anxieties that she may have lost her touch probed her mind. Also, fuck tunnels. 

She exhaled, and stepped into the darkness, Double clenched in her hands. 

\--

“It’s not that fucking hard,” Charon mumbled, leaning over her shoulder and pointing to a route on her wrist map. 

“Well, excuse me for getting twisted around in a dark tunnel, you dickhead.” Adrian hissed back quietly to not draw unwanted attention. 

Charon sighed and pushed past her, heading towards the right tunnel. Adrian quietly followed along behind him, only pausing when she reached his side. Charon was halted, shotgun ready, and Adrian could see why - Ferals. Oh joy. 

There were only a couple ferals that were dispatched easily by two shots from her Double and two from Charon’s shotgun. The two nodded at each other and continued deeper into the metro’s maze. 

Charon guided her through the service route, and after a short amount of walking, they reached a stream of sunlight that turned into a bright flood as they approached. Finally, a way out of the fucking tunnels. Charon glanced smugly at her, and Adrian put her hand up to him and stormed off.  
Rivet city was a beauty of a vessel that Adrian practically ran towards with open arms. They had the best science facility, a top doctor, and an endless supply of research books. A nerd’s paradise. Charon mumbled and fell in line behind her as she rushed up the steps and greeted the speakerbox. 

“Swing that bitch out Harkness,” she commanded. 

“Ten-four, Adrian.” The box chimed back. Charon was impressed.

The bridge was old and began to swing out slowly, creaking and groaning the entire way until it locked into place. She practically pranced across the metal catwalk. Of course Charon trailed behind. Adrian waved to the security leaning against the door, but was abruptly halted by her. 

“No ghouls.” The security woman stated firmly.

Adrian cracked a grin and waltzed over to the woman, slinging her Double over her shoulder casually. “I think Harkness would disagree with you.”

The woman pushed off the wall and sauntered towards Adrian, hand hovering her baton. Adrian could feel Charon take a step closer in defense. Right as she was about to say something else, the ship’s door swung open and out walked Harkness. 

Harkness observed the women’s standoff briefly before intervening. “Ladies, is there a problem?” 

The woman took a step back and turned towards Harkness. “Not if you don’t see one.”

He simply shrugged and wrapped an arm around Adrian’s shoulders. “I only see the person who brought clean water to the Wastes, and her merc. Get back to work.” He spat the last part at the woman and began guiding Adrian inside. 

“Thanks. I knew you’d understand. This is my bodyguard, Charon,” Adrian motioned towards the ghoul following close. Her and Harkness stopped at Gary’s diner, and he bought the three of them nuka colas. Charon’s eyebrow bone arched, but he took the drink nonetheless. 

“As long as he’s not hurting anyone, I don’t care. If the hotel staff have something to say, tell them to contact me.” Harkness shrugged. 

“Oh, we won’t be staying that long. Just a short trip to the doctor to swap some info.” 

Harkness huffed in defeat. “That’s a shame. I’d love to catch up.” He reached out to squeeze her arm and Charon’s fingers twitched on his shotgun.

Adrian smiled and glanced towards the ground. “If we have time on the way back, I’ll swing by. Sound good?” She offered. 

Harkness nodded.

\--  
The Muddy Rudder hadn’t changed a bit. In fact, neither had any of the patrons. Same six faces as last time, except one struck her fancy - Butch. She pulled up a seat next to the Tunnel Snake and grinned wide as the man choked on his beer. 

“Fucks sake, you gotta warn people if you’re gonna pop your ugly mug around,” he reprimanded her. Although it was obviously a joke between the two, Charon mumbled distastefully. 

“Shut up Butchie, you know you still love me,” she shot back. Charon glanced back at the two, interested now. “You couldn’t have forgotten your whole speech in the vault to me.” The man’s face lit up red automatically, planting a hand over her mouth. She grabbed his hand and pulled it off. “‘Forever and ever,’” She mocked. 

“Okay!” He announced, “Okay. I get it.” Butch finished off the last of his beer. 

Adrian grinned and bought a bottle of whiskey. “Missed you Butchie.You been good?”

“As good as I ever am.” He smirked at her. “You gonna introduce me to your friend?” 

She cracked open the bottle of whiskey and took a gulp before handing it to Charon. “This is my bodyguard. I’m bringing my friend back from Megaton.” Charon’s eyebrow bone arched again, but he took a sip and handed it back to her.

“Oh yeah, you’re set up in Underworld now, huh? How’s that going?”

“Good. My research is going pretty well.”

The two passed the whiskey bottle back and forth, catching up on the latest goes-ons when Butch reached out to grab a lock of her hair. “You should really let me style this. We could head back to my room so I can get my scissors..” 

A heat began to creep across her face. She hoped it was the whiskey. “I don’t know, we’re really supposed to be heading out of here soon..” Adrian began to explain.

Butch wrapped a finger around a lock of her hair and tugged it, a smirk playing across his lips. “I could make it look really good.” He persuaded. 

She shrugged, knowing his full intentions. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Adrian turned to Charon and dropped some caps in his hand. “We’ll be right back. 

\--

It all started with Butch running his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp gently with his fingertips that led into him tossing her onto his naval cot and beginning to strip off her clothes. Butch’s hands slid up her body, dragging her tanktop up and trailing kisses with every inch of flesh that was exposed until he got to her pale breasts. 

But it didn’t feel right. Not with Charon waiting on her. Not with Butch. Not now. 

Adrian pushed at his chest and began to slide out from underneath him. Butch caught the idea and sat up, obvious question plastered on his face. “What’s up?”

She quickly pulled her shirt down and turned to face him. “I’m just uh.. Not feeling it like.. Normal.”

“Babydoll,” He practically pleaded, leaning in to kiss her neck, “I hardly see you anymore, and now you don’t want it? What am I supposed to do?”

Adrian chuckled at his attempt and pushed him off again. “I’m not a fool, Butch, I know you have your little tramps comin’ through here.”

He shrugged, not being able to deny it. Adrian stood, adjusted her tank, and headed for the door, but Butch got there first. He leaned against the door on one arm, holding her waist with his other hand. “Don’t forget about me on the road, Babydoll. Swing by more. I get lonely,” He smirked, planting one more kiss on her neck before letting her leave. 

Adrian exhaled loudly once the door closed behind her and headed back to the Muddy Rudder to find Charon. Thankfully he didn’t move far, only took a seat at the bar. But he definitely drank through a couple bottles of whiskey. She sighed and headed to the bar, tossing a baggie down of caps. 

“Hope this covers it.” She called out to the bitchy bartender before grabbing Charon’s arm. “Let’s go.” Charon stood, and off they went, albeit slower than she anticipated due to his decision to drink his fucking weight. 

\--

“Okay, we’re sleeping here tonight.” She sighed, realizing they had no other options than to crash at Dukov’s place. The sun had practically set on the two as they walked from Rivet City, and it was soon going to be near impossible to see. 

Charon nodded, and Adrian holstered her Double.

“Few things since I’ll assume you’ve never been here,” Adrian began, motioning to his gun. “Keep that shit holstered at all times otherwise you’ll end up having to kill him, and I really don’t feel like dealing with that shit right now.” Charon rolled his eyes, huffing. “Second, he’s really touchy feely with women. Just ignore it unless I tell you to end it. Let’s hope not. And third.. Easy on the booze or chems while we’re here. He’s very generous.”

“Noted.” Was all he replied. Adrian knocked twice on the door and then proceeded in, Charon in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ahhh, Adrian is back! That porcelain doll!” Dukov yelled out as soon as she stepped through the threshold. “And she brought Charon!” Adrian waved in a greeting before catching what was just said.

She blinked and looked over at Charon. He glanced down, smirking at her. “If you haven’t guessed, I’ve been here before.”

“Then why the fuck did you let me blab on about the rules?” She hissed, throwing her pack and gun down on Dukov’s heart shaped bed. 

“I don’t let you do anything. It just so happens to be that you never shut up.” Charon shrugged off his pack onto the floor next to the bed. 

Adrian had a reply, but Dukov cut her off by showing up with bottles of alcohol and his two whores. He pressed a bottle of whiskey into each of their hands, cracking his bottle and holding it up in a toasting fashion. Adrian and Charon followed suit, along with the whores. It was an odd tradition Dukov had.

“To the best night yet!” Dukov yelled out, clinking all of the bottles together and beginning to chug. Adrian only took a sip, but she saw Charon down half the bottle in one go. “Now, how has my little Porcelain doll been?” The man wrapped an arm around Adrian’s waist. 

She spun out of his grasp casually to face him, flashing a forced smile. “Busy with work. It never ends. How about you?”

“Stupendous!” Dukov cheered again, taking a gulp of the bottle. “What makes you two stop by, and in fact, together?”

Adrian plopped down in a chair, crossing her legs at the ankle and beginning to unbraid her hair, “I was hoping we could spend the night. We’re on the way to Megaton and just a little behind schedule.”

Dukov smiled sincerely at her. “Of course! Anything for my Porcelain doll” She smiled and took another sip of her whiskey. Charon shot her a glance, a look she couldn’t read for once.

\--

Hours into the early morning, Dukov finally called it a night and was heading up the stairs to his bedroom, one of the whores in tow. Adrian was sitting on the giant heart shaped bed, unlacing her boots. 

“So Charon,” she began with her back to the ghoul, “You can share a bed with me since this one’s big enough.” He didn’t reply, so she turned around to be met with the sight of him pinning the blonde whore - Cherry - up against the wall and burying his face into her neck. From the looks and sounds of it, Cherry wasn’t complaining. Adrian sighed and took a swig from her bottle, kicking back on the bed with her eyes shut. 

She heard boot steps and of course had to look. Charon had thrown the girl over his shoulder and headed upstairs, most likely to one of the bedrooms she assumed. Adrian made a drinking game out of the noises that poured from the room. Every time she heard Charon’s name, it was a swig. Fifteen minutes in, and the room was spinning, so she called off the game and passed out gracefully on the bed. 

Only an hour later, Adrian jerked awake to find Charon laying fully clothed next to her. Guess he did hear her offer after all. Charon must have felt her jerk, because he mumbled what could have been ‘are you okay,’ if she didn’t know any better. 

“Peachy,” Adrian groaned, rolling over to clutch her head which was already starting to ache. 

She heard him exhale a laugh. “Can’t keep up with the rest of us, huh?”

“If ‘keeping up’ you mean ‘fucking whores,’ then I guess not.” She hissed, not in the mood for his jokes.

“What’s wrong with fucking whores? You did the same thing not even twelve hours prior.” Charon mumbled, a forearm draped over his eyes as he laid on his back. 

Adrian buried her face into the pillow, flattened out on her stomach. “No I didn’t.” She mumbled through the pillow.

“That smoothskin prick from the bar?”

“We didn’t.. Do anything. I backed out.” Adrian tilted her head to the side to face him, only to be greeted by icy blue eyes staring her down. It made her shiver. Silence surrounded them for far too long. “You drank those bottles fast,” Adrian chuckled. “I was impressed.” She caught a glimpse of a smile, but all Adrian could really focus on were his eyes. 

Charon recovered his face with his arm, other hand splayed out on his stomach. “When I get a chance away from Ahzruhkal, I do tend to indulge.”

“And you come here to do it?” She questioned. 

“Usually Ahzrukhal gives me three days to deliver ultra jet to Dukov about once a month. It’s the only time off I get. So I spend it here, where it’s discrete and they treat me like a person.” 

“I see that.” Adrian mumbled to herself, stuffing her face back into the pillow. Too bad he caught it.

Charon surprised her with a gentle, yet assertive, pat on the ass. “Don’t worry smoothskin, you’ll get your chance. 

“Cocky much?” She swatted at his arm blindly. He exhaled another laugh and grabbed her flailing hand. She paused, blood beginning to rush to her fingertips as he slowly laid her hand back onto the bed and released her. Damn.

\--

“Charon, go wait outside,” Adrian barked at him, shouldering her pack. She was pissy from being woken up. By what? Cherry climbing into the bed and knocking her in the side as she straddled Charon. She glanced over at the ghoul to watch him walk out of the door.

“So sad to see you go, Doll,” Dukov wrapped an arm around her waist as she pulled out a cigarette. 

Adrian lit it and spun out of his grasp again. “The stay was lovely. Thank you,” she smiled at Dukov. “But one thing..Oh, Cherry?” she began, and headed towards her. Adrian pushed the button to her switchblade - the one Butch had given her - to pop out the blade and pressed the tip to the woman’s throat carefully. Adrian leaned close to the terrified whore, “I will be the death of you if you touch him again. Believe me,” she whispered in her ear. 

Adrian stepped back and closed her blade, having obviously made her point as the woman retreated behind the other whore. “Adrian! You can’t threaten my dolls!” Dukov stepped forward and crossed his arm, displeased. 

She shrugged.

\--

Charon and Adrian dove behind a tipped truck, bullets trailing after their bodies as very basic super mutant threats spewed into the air. She shoved two shells into her gun and glanced towards Charon, who was not amused. 

“Why do you insist on trying to kill me or yourself?!” He scolded, peaking around the corner of the tipped truck to shoot a few shells towards the gaining mutants. 

“It’s not like I fucking planned this!” She leaned out to shoot as Charon dipped back behind to reload. “You act like I want to die doing this bullshit!”

Charon could reload his shotgun as fast as she fired off her Double. They switched positions again, this time him taking a step outside of the protection of the truck. “You could have fooled me, smoothskin,” the ghoul yelled back towards her, taking a step forwards towards one of last mutants. Two shells went into his head with ease, but what Charon didn’t see was one approaching on his left. 

“Charon!” Adrian yelled, catching his attention just a second too late for him to get his shotgun up in time. The mutant’s hunting rifle placed a bullet directly into Charon’s shoulder, halting the ghoul’s advances. With the big green asshole focused on Charon, Adrian was able to sneak up close and fire two shells into the side of his head. 

The camp was cleared. 

Adrian rushed to Charon, who still stood, gripping his shotgun as blood ran down his arm and dripped at his fingertip. “Charon. Okay. Okay, we can fix this, get inside the tent.” She urged, spinning him and pushing on his back. He allowed her to guide him to the cot and compiled when she ordered him to strip the area. 

She prepped her tiny med kit and spun to face the half naked ghoul. “Unfortunately, no exit hole. Get ready to man up,” She sighed, burning the tip of her forceps to sterilize them. 

“Been here before. Just do it.”

Adrian exhaled and dug her forceps into the wound, not even feeling him flinch. She happened to glance at his face and could see his eyes focusing hard ahead of him. About an inch and a half into his shoulder muscle, she finally grasped the bullet and tugged it quickly out. That earned her a hiss from the otherwise stoic ghoul.

“This is gonna burn.” She warned right before dousing him in vodka. Adrian stitched and bandaged him up, then began to pack up her med kit.

Now that the urgency of the situation had calmed down, Adrian glanced over her shoulder slightly to get a look at Charon. He still sat, topless, but his gaze was somewhere different. She turned a bit more to get a better look, but must have been too obvious because his head snapped to her.

“What?” he questioned, annoyance in his voice.

“Just.. checking to see if you were okay.” Adrian mumbled.

He stood suddenly, taking a step towards her. She spun fully to face him. “I’d be a lot more okay if you would stop trying to get us fucking killed!”

“It was an accident, asshole! It’s not like I meant for us to walk into a camp.” Adrian huffed, crossing her arms. 

“I don’t care what it was, you didn’t plan this out enough.” Charon did a lap around the tent, mumbling. “This is twice we’ve almost died, and we’re only halfway there. Fucks sake.” 

Adrian stood firm, eyes trailing him around the tent. Even when he was yelling, he was still a sight to see. Being a ghoul hadn’t changed much on his stomach region, but most of his right pectoral skin was missing. He caught her staring and whipped around. Charon approached her slowly, eyes boring holes into her but for some reason she couldn’t look away. 

He stopped, inches from her and met her eyes. Adrian felt heat rise to her face as he continued to stare. By the look on his face, she was not expecting him to weave a hand in her hair and tug her into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooooo.  
> I can't decide if I want to make this into a bigger project since this one is almost done..  
> So I threw in important details for if I decide to do it. 
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry for the delay guys!  
> My husband came home from deployment and then we moved houses, it's just been so busy!

The sound of molerats screeching filled the air as Charon tossed Adrian onto the cot. “I’m tired of your fucking attitude,” he began, grabbing his shotgun and heading outside of the tent. Adrian counted three shots before watching him return through the opening and toss his gun onto the mattress on the floor. “And I’m tired of interruptions. You’re going to listen to me.”

Adrian leaned to sit up, already beginning to protest his demand, but he stopped her dead with a grab and squeeze of her throat. It was as if she were struck by lightning, her body tingling and flesh burning under his grip. Her fingers grasped for purchase around his forearm, gently pulling as if she actually wanted to be released. When she opened her eyes, she noticed him staring intently at her with what could be considered a smirk.

What felt like minutes were mere seconds before he released her, and Adrian gasped for air, not breaking eye contact with the ghoul. After a moment, she finally spoke, “Then fucking say it.”

His jaw clenched before replying with a firm tone. “You are the biggest pain in the ass. Follow my fucking instructions so I can get back to my shitty life in one piece.” Adrian was about to speak, when he stopped her with another hand to her throat. “Shh.” 

Charon leaned in to kiss her again, slowly releasing the tightness on her throat until it were nothing. Adrian basked in the moment, fingers gently reaching towards Charon’s chest, and he somehow knew. Before she could touch him, he grasped her hand and forced it down to her side. She took the hint, simply leaning back as he began to trail rough bites down her neck. 

His teeth against the flesh of her already-bruising neck made her practically whine, but she had no urge to stop him In fact, Adrian reached up to hopefully push his head closer. It was as if he felt what she was going to do again, and he grabbed her hand to force it away. Huh.

All of a sudden, Charon leaned back and grabbed her hips, completely flipping her on the cot so she was on her knees. Adrian took the hint, fingers working fast to unbutton her pants. She tried to make a bit of a show by wiggling her hips as she slid down her pants, but Charon was having none of it. 

His fingers slipped into the waist of her pants and slid them down as he mumbled something about not having enough time for entertainment, she thought. She couldn’t tell, blood was rushing through her head and filling her ears as her face burned hot with anticipation. Charon placed a palm between her shoulder blades and shoved her down, lower and lower until her breast practically scraped the cot. She looked over her shoulder at him to catch a very serious looking Charon in mid swing for a mild spank on her ass. Adrian gasped.

She heard his pants russling and didn’t have to wait in suspense for long, Charon taking the opportunity to slowly slide all the way inside of her. Adrian instinctively clenched as she gasped again, causing the ghoul to exhale quietly. His hands latched around her hips, squeezing bruisingly tight on her as he began to rock his hips slowly. 

The slow rocks he gave her were just a warm up she soon realized, feeling the grip of his fingers dig a bit harder into her flesh. Adrian could begin to see why Cherry was screaming his name with the rough snap of his hips into hers. It took practically all of her to keep quiet. As he struck her ass again, Adrian let out a yelp. 

Charon leaned over to clamp a hand over her mouth, “Shut up,” he hissed quietly, but god was it hard, especially the closer to the edge he drew her. With just a couple more rocks of his hips, she was crashing over, and a drawn out groan was muffled by his hand. Every stroke after sent her body shivering, and it didn’t seem to take long until he gave a final, rough thrust into her and squeezed her hips tight. He exhaled quietly, and removed his hand from around her mouth. 

He was very quick to distance himself from her again, zipping up and throwing his shirt on before Adrian could even pull up her pants. She turned to him and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket. “What, not gonna cuddle me?” She teased.

Charon arched an eyebrow bone and lit his own cigarette, shouldering his pack and grabbing his gun. Adrian copied him and followed his lead out of the tent. 

\--

“How many are there?”

“Ten. Minimum. Switch to your Assault. Make sure your mags are in easy reach.”

“Anything else?”

“Spray and pray.” He flicked his cigarette butt to the side and loaded the last shell into his gun. Suddenly he stood and took to the left. Adrian sighed and slammed her magazine in and proceeded right. She hated following his orders, but whatever kept him happy and her safe.

The first blast of his shotgun blew his element of surprise, but also distracted them from her. Huh. He must have faith she can take them out. Most of them drew towards the gunfire that followed, allowing her to take careful aim. Adrian stood and stalked around the corner of her cover, and fired. 

Pop pop pop.

Three shots to the head each ended four Raider’s life. She turned to the right. Five shots into the other woman’s bare stomach. Charon stepped from around his corner, blowing a hole into two Raider men’s chest to the left of Adrian. 

The sudden silence surrounding them was drowned out by her own heartbeat. Adrian’s gun fell to her side as she turned to face Charon. The ghoul was examining one of the men she shot in the head. She walked over, glancing cautiously over her shoulder once. 

“You can shoot like this?” Charon questioned, looking towards her. 

“Yeah.” Adrian sighed and glanced towards her Assault rifle. “Yeah. Well, I used to be able to. Thought I was going to be rusty as hell, so I stuck to the shotgun.”

Charon stooped and dug through the Raider’s pockets. “Fuck that shotgun. Stick with the Assault.” He stood, satisfied with the stimpak and couple caps he collected. She nodded. “We have to clear the whole camp before we can settle here tonight. It’s getting late.”

The man loaded a couple more shells into the gun, glanced towards her, and nodded towards the door before he began approaching it. Adrian took a deep breath, locking in a fresh magazine, and heading in behind him. 

He took right this time. It was the more open side of the room, less things to deflect bullets. She wondered why for a second, until a bullet whizzed by her head and she reasonably forgot. Adrian was quick to turn and fire three rounds into the man’s chest. The man dropped to his knees, gurgling and spitting blood. Adrian shook her head briefly and parallelled Charon throughout the room until they got to the doorway. 

Charon went first. As always. But Adrian trailed close behind down a hallway. First door on the right Charon kicked in. Empty. Two more doors ended up that way, then the third happened. Charon kicked the door in, and immediately received a .32 to the already injured shoulder. Adrian’s eyes went wide, watching him stagger back a couple steps. She heard a woman’s loud, panicked cursing coming from the room as Charon recovered quickly and walked into it. 

Adrian flinched when she heard a shotgun blast after a brief silence. Charon walked out of the room while gripping his shotgun in one hand. He nodded towards the stairs at the end of the hallway, then proceeded towards them like a fucking bullet didn’t just enter his body. What the ever living fuck is this guy on? Adrian glanced in the room as she walked by and saw a body slouched against the brick wall, head splattered behind it. 

For a big guy, his steps were as silent as hers up the steps. He cleared every corner before she rounded it, Assault still shouldered just in case. There was only one door, at the far end of the hallway. Charon approached it without hesitation, gun at the ready as he kicked in the door and instantly shot twice. Adrian ran for support but he refused to budge from the room’s entryway as much as she shoved. 

He only shot once more before entering the room. Finally she could enter, only to find...everyone already dead. Well. He handles shit fast. Charon circled around Adrian to close the door and move a couple pieces of furniture in front of it for safety. She dropped her gun and pack onto the desk in the far corner of the room, then began dragging the bodies into a pile. Charon turned to see her dragging the Raiders and he arched a brow.

Adrian caught the look. “I’m not sleeping next to corpses,” she mumbled. Charon shrugged and dropped his pack next to her. When he unlaced his shoulder leathers, Adrian suddenly remembered the fucking bullet he took. “Oh fuck, Charon, I’m sorry! Sit!” She dropped the body and headed towards him. 

Charon obeyed as she took out her mini medkit and sterilized her forceps with some vodka. Unfortunately, this bullet did not have an exit wound either. She clenched her teeth in a grimace as she looked down to see his normal thousand-yard stare. Adrian didn’t warn him this time, just plunging the forceps into his skin to retrieve the bullet as quick as possible. After, she put two stitches and doused him again in vodka. He refused the stimpak.

Adrian was cleaning up her medkit as Charon reached for the vodka and took a swig. She sideglanced him, sighing quietly. “Two in one day, huh?” He shrugged, finishing off the bottle in one go then lacing up his leathers again. She grabbed a couple packages of snack cakes out of her pack and sat next to him on the floor. They both ate in silence. 

After another half hour or so of silence, Adrian spoke up, “I’ll take first watch.” She lit up a cigarette and waited for him to protest. To her surprise, he did not argue. She watched him slide down to lay on the floor, his uninjured arm folded to use as a pillow. In seconds it seemed he was out. 

The hours ticked away into the night and Adrian decided to let him sleep well into her time. In the middle of her third cigarette in that room, Charon sat up gasping and reaching for his knife. Adrian’s eyes widened as she looked next to her, and fuck if she didn’t almost drop her cigarette. His eyes searched the room quickly, and she caught his once emotionless gaze full of fear until he realized it was just her and him. Charon exhaled loudly and rubbed his face.

“What.. time is it?” He asked after a moment.

“4:47am.” She responded quietly. 

He looked towards her. “You should have woken me up sooner. It’s your turn.” He mumbled, standing and rotating his shoulder experimentally. 

“You got shot twice yesterday. You needed it more than me.” Charon lit a cigarette and paced the room. Should she ask what the fuck just happened? No.. “Are you okay?”

He shot her an almost insulted stare. “I’m fucking fine. Leave it alone.” She nodded, more to herself than him. 

“I’ll sleep for a couple hours. Then tomorrow, hopefully we’ll be in Megaton.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've decided to continue this story into a couple other parts. I'm excited to see where the journey goes.

“This is Megaton.” Adrian motioned to the giant metal wall. “Or have you already been here too, wise ass?”

Charon shrugged. “Not in the past ten years or so.” 

“Just don’t be a dick. Easy.” The pair headed through Megaton’s steel gate. 

The town had grown exponentially since she first arrived three years ago. The bomb had been removed completely after the Children of Atom went fucking psycho trying to reactivate it. This also led to the Children to be exiled from Megaton, which in Adrian’s opinion, wasn’t a bad thing. They were always weird. The Children’s building was converted into the new infirmary, and the infirmary was transferred into a clothing and leather armour tailor. Plumbing had been updated into purified water, thanks to Adrian and her father, and also added functioning public toilets and showers, and some private. Megaton in its glory.

Adrian and Charon took the main route to Gob’s Saloon and walked through the front door casually. Gob greeted them nonchalantly, before doing a double take to realize it was Adrian. 

Gob rounded the corner and grabbed Adrian in a hug, which she eagerly reciprocated. Charon’s gun hung lazily in his right hand as he surveyed the room, only seeing a couple drunks. No one really took notice of their presence. 

“I guess you got my letter then,” he commented, taking a step back from Adrian. “How about a round? On the house.”

“Sounds good to me, but first, show me a spot to ditch my bags?”

“Right up the steps,” Gob replied, pointing, “First room. I don’t have any extra rooms for your friend though..”

Adrian waved him away as she headed up the stairs. “He and I can share. We sleep in shifts anyways.” Charon shrugged and headed up the stairs behind her, Adrian dropped her bag in the room and slid a 9mm into her waistband. She turned to see Charon copying her with his bag, but he kept his shotgun. “You know,” she began, “you can leave your shotgun up here, we shouldn’t be in any danger.”

“Said the woman who just tucked a handgun into her pants.” Charon commented dryly, shifting through his pack for something. Fair point.

Adrian spun on her heels to head back downstairs, and ended up running into the redheaded Nova. The women squealed upon seeing each other, causing Charon to glance questionably over his shoulder at them.

“Nova! How are you?!” 

“Doing great! You’re looking at the new owner of Gob’s Saloon,” Nova announced proudly. Charon headed out of the small room and down the steps, and the redhead took notice. “Who is that? He’s got to be the biggest ghoul I’ve ever seen..”

Adrian laughed. “My bodyguard. He’s helping me bring Gob back.”

Nova’s eyebrow arched. “Just your bodyguard? So it’s fine if I-” She began, but Adrian shushed her with a finger to her lips.

“I’ll stab you.”

\--

Adrian and charon sat at the bar while Nova leaned against the counter chatting with the woman. In between serving drinks, Gob would pop over to join in on the reunion. Shots were going down like water as time ticked on too quick. It was nice seeing her old friends. 

It was time for a smoke, so the women headed out the front door into the chilly night air. Adrian checked her pipboy for the time. 9:46pm. As they lit up, Nova nodded towards the bar.

“So you and the big guy? What’s his name again?”

Adrian puffed on her death stick. “Charon, and no. He’s just my bodyguard.” The door of the bar swung open and Charon appeared, almost as if he had been summoned. He lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall of the building. Nova began catching up with her on the current events of the town when Jericho appeared out of the dark, heading up the ramp to meet the women. 

“Look what the yaogui dragged in,” he commented, tone dripping with mockery. “Can’t believe you’re still alive.” Jericho draped an arm over her shoulder, and Adrian huffed. 

“I could say the same for you, seeing how charming you are,” she replied, spinning out of his grip to face him instead. 

He took a step towards her, smirking. “What’s wrong, princess? Don’t you miss me?” 

Adrian scoffed. “Not a chance. Now fuck off, we’re having a good night.” She turned back to face Nova and continue their conversation, before feeling a sudden grasp of her hair. She let out a yelp, and the pain seemed to end as quickly as it began.

Jericho had grasped her hair for a split second, until Charon got a hold of him. Her yelp had been replaced with the sound of Charon’s fist connecting with Jericho’s face. Adrian spun on her heels to see the ghoul knelt over the man, delivering one last punch to the ex-raider. Nova and Adrian watched as Charon got up and wiped his hand on his pants. He looked towards the women, emotionless, smoking his cigarette.

\--

Gob and Nova closed the saloon up early and cracked another round of beers for the lot. They pulled a table to the center of the room and had a seat, and Adrian began telling her wild medical tales.

“What about the time,” Gob began to laugh, “with the raider chick, remember?”

“Oh!” Adrian announced loudly, taking a swig of her beer. “You mean the bitch who had began shooting at me, and when I shot her in the shin, she asked me to fix her gunshot wound?” She glanced out the corner of her eye at Charon, who seemed unamused. Gob and Nova, on the other hand, were laughing.

“You’ve had some weird encounters,” Go began again, shooting her a smile. “No wonder you’re so fucked up.”

She rolled her eyes. “You sure know how to make a woman feel good, Gob. Welp. Smoke break.” 

After a second alone outside, she heard the saloon door squeak open, then closed. She glanced over and nodded at Gob with a cigarette in her mouth. When he lit up next to her, an eyebrow arched.

He took notice of this. “What?”

Adrian shrugged and waved him off. “Didn’t think you smoked.”

“Oh, yeah..” He began, shifting awkwardly, “nervous habit I guess.”

“What are you nervous about?” Adrian moved to lean against the railing, and Gob followed suit.

He stayed silent for a moment. “I guess the move to Underworld. And..” Gob shrugged.

“And?” She spoke, almost impatiently. 

“And to see you again. It’s been a couple years and, well, you and Nova are the only women to treat me like a real person, and..”   
“Quit dragging it on.” Gob glanced over to see Adrian staring at him, waiting. He inhaled and reached to grab the back of her head and pull her into a kiss. Adrian gasped in his mouth before gently pushing at his chest. “Oh, no, Gob..” 

The ghoul quickly threw down his cigarette and backed up. “Fuck, sorry, I thought..” Adrian didn’t even have time to respond before he shuffled inside. She stepped through the doorway and saw him slam a shot before sitting back down at the table. Charon arched a brow as Adrian took the seat next to him and took an uncomfortable swig of her beer. 

\--

“We leave early in the morning,” Adrian informed Gob, and he nodded. She bid them goodnight and headed up the stairs, not surprised when Charon followed her. Adrian sat on the bed and unlaced her boots as Charon closed the door and slid a desk in front of it. She shrugged. Whatever made him feel safe. “Hey, thanks aout Jericho earlier..” 

Charon placed his gun gently on the desk and sat down at the adjacent chair. “It is what you paid for.”

The alcohol seemed to have absorbed any of her better judgement. Adrian sauntered over to stand in front of the ghoul, whose gaze has not left her. “Is that really why?” Her hands rested on her hips. Charon said nothing, but Adrian caught the slight tense of his jaw. She cracked a smile. 

Adrian tested the waters, taking a step closer. His eyes bore into hers, but he made no movement to leave. She took another step closer, nudging between his knees - that’s when he struck. Charon grabbed her by the bicep and tugged her in for a kiss. His other hand reached over to grab her ass, hoisting her up and into his lap. She didn’t complain, instead moved to straddle his lap and grasp both sides of his head. 

After a second, Charon hoisted her up by her thighs and walked her towards the bed, where he surprisingly gently placed her. His sudden voice caught her off guard, “That another one of your fuck buddies?”

Adrian froze. For some reason, hearing him say it made her embarrassed. “No..”

“Then he’s about to be jealous.” Her spine tingled at his words, and he wasted no time pushing her to her back. Adrian reached up to grab his.. Well, anything, but she was stopped. Charon took both her wrists into one hand and shoved them into the mattress above her head. He began an onslaught of bites along her throat and collar bones, just hard enough to make her yelp with a painful delight. He sealed the last bite on her neck with a hard suck, which sent her endorphins flooding. For a moment, she wondered if she was above begging. 

She realized she wouldn’t have to wait much longer as Charon popped the button on his pants. He released her hands and grabbed her hips, quickly flipping her. As if it were routine, Adrian unbuttoned and zipped her own pants, then she felt Charon’s large hand between her shoulder blades, shoving her down onto the bed. He wasted no time entering her, leaving her practically speechless as he rocked lazily against her hips. She bit down onto one of her hands, grasping the bed as his pace picked up. 

It’s as if he were teasing her, the way he would speed up and bring her close, then slow back down and make her suffer. Charon’s hand between her shoulder blades pressed a litter firmer as his other hand delivered a spank to Adrian’s ass. She yelped from surprise, and he did it again, earning another soft yelp followed by a groan. 

After what felt like ages of his torturous rhythm, Charon did not stop as she got close. In fact, he planted another spank on her ass which sent her over. Adrian couldn’t help her loud groan, which was quickly silenced by Charon’s hand as he pumped a few more times into her before finishing himself. 

Again, Charon was quick to retreat and compose himself. Adrian took a second, standing on newborn calf legs was a difficult task. She noticed Charon shoot her a smirk as she stood, before switching back to neutral. He sat in the chair adjacent from the door. Adrian guessed Charon was taking the first shift, so she laid back down on the bed, shut her eyes, and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian mumbled as she laced her boots. The thump in her skull was dull, but annoying nonetheless. Charon had already gathered his belongings and waited downstairs for her. 

Nova peaked in. “Hey, Rain,” she began, and Adrian looked up to see a shit eating smirk. “Sounded like you had a fun night.”

She sighed and shouldered her rucksack, ignoring the woman’s remark. “I need a beer. This headache is killer.” She headed down the steps to greet the two men at the counter. Gob was currently throwing a couple bottles of whiskey into his pack. “Hey, Gob, toss me a beer. And some jet if you have it.” Adrian dropped her bag on the floor and laid her gun on the counter, slumping into the stool nearby. 

Gob grabbed her a beer and set it down, but hesitated as he reached for the chem box. “Are you sure, smoothskin? You and drugs don’t always mix well..” The ghoul said slowly.

“Gob. I’m a fucking adult. I just need a bit of a pick-me-up. It’s fine,” she snapped. 

He grabbed a canister from the box and tossed it onto the counter in front of her. “Sounded like you had plenty of a pick-me-up last night,” he mentioned under his breath. Adrian shot daggers at the ghoul as she popped the top of her beer.

Nova appeared suddenly, and loudly. “I hope you guys stay safe. Rain, you need to visit more. Gob, write to me.”

Adrian chugged half the beer and recoiled with disgust plastered on her face. She got up from her seat and rounded the corner, grabbing Nova in a hug. “I will. I’m actually liking being on the road more than stationary.” She finished off the beer as quick as possible, and noticed her headache had retreated slightly. “Well, boys, let’s hit the fucking road.” 

She looked at her pipboy as soon as they got to the gate - 5:23am She paused for a second to take a hit of her jet. After a second hit, she felt the prick of energy begin, and a third put every sense in her body on high alert. The slight paranoia wasn’t a bad trait while traveling, per say..

“Molerats, ten o’clock,” Charon called out. Much to his surprise, Adrian swung her gun around faster than him and ended up landing a couple shots on the two vermin. 

\--

As it turns out, Gob was a horrible shot. Adrian had lent him her double barrel shotgun as an alternative to his shitty pistol that he couldn’t aim. At least with a shotgun, you get spread. She thought this would help him, but it just didn’t really matter what the weapon. Charon had made a couple snide remarks, but none that Gob took personally. 

Being protected within the walls of Megaton was a downfall for the man - he wasn’t used to dodging bullets like Charon or Adrian. So ultimately, when the bullets came whizzing, one directly passed Adrain’s head, she had to shove Gob to the ground behind a cement half wall to also get to safety behind it. She looked over to see Charon standing half behind a pillar, firing back at what appeared to be a group of five or so raiders. 

Adrian swung her gun barrel up to rest on the cement she was crouched behind with the ghoul. She fired off a couple shots, just enough to drop the last few that hadn’t been fortunate enough to meet Charon’s shells. After a second of silence and a deep exhale from the woman, she got to her feet, and caught sight of Charon stalking over. 

It only took a second for Charon to grasp Gob by the throat and force him completely down onto the pavement. “What the fuck is wrong with you? If you hear gunfire, you take cover!” Charon reprimanded through gritted teeth, “you could have gotten her killed with your hesitating!”

Adrian stood there, blinking, clenching her assault rifle tight to her chest. Charon pressed Gob a bit harder into the pavement until he gurgled, before abruptly letting go and beginning to head in their direction. 

Gob sat up and rubbed his throat. “What’s it to you anyways?” Adrian wondered the same thing. Her heart clenched as she glanced from Gob, to Charon’s now halted form. He didn’t bother turning around. Her fingers tightened around the stock.

“It’s what she paid for.” Was all Charon replied, as stoic as ever. He began to walk off, and Adrian sighed and walked after him, lighting a cigarette.

\--

They had been walking for nearly twelve hours and got as far as across the bridge. That was acceptable, especially with an inexperienced traveler. “We should start looking for camp,” Adrian chimed in on the rigid ghouls. Her comment went unrecognized. 

Another hour so ticked by until she glanced to her pipboy, noticing they were at the Bethesda ruins. “We’ll scout this out again and use it to sleep. It should still be empty.” Charon informed the pair, taking lead with his shotgun raised. Adrian followed suit with her assault rifle ready, and Gob after her with a weak grip on the shotgun. 

Rounding the first corner showed no trace of other people having been in this location. That was good. Charon cracked the door just as he did the first time. Adrian took left, Charon right, and Gob meandered behind them. So far, the coast was clear, until Charon walked up the steps to the first door and noticed something.

“Get out.” Charon ushered them back towards the door, taking a few cautionary steps backwards and looking around.

“What’s wrong Char-” Adrian began to ask, but he cut her off. 

“Out. Get back on the trail. Be quiet.” He turned to glance at her, nodding back towards the door.

She asked no more questions, taking lead and heading out the door as fast as stealth allowed. When they reached the trail, Charon still had his shotgun in his arms, and kept glancing behind them. 

It was another hour of silence, and the moon was shining bright in the sky above. Adrian jogged up to Charon. “This isn’t safe, and we’re exhausted. What are we doing?” 

“We’re going to make it to Dukov’s. It’s safe there.” Charon paused. “Don’t let him slow us down.” Adrian glanced to Gob who shook off another comment. 

“If you think that’s what’s best.”

\--

After another hour and a half of walking in the night, they arrived at Dukov’s. Adrian sighed in relief when she saw the building, holstering her gun. “Gob, no weapons here. And go easy on the booze or chems.” The ghouls both holstered their weapons and walked in the building behind her. 

“Ah, my Porcelain Doll, and TWO ghouls this time!” Adrian fake-smiled her way through a cigarette-stained hug. 

“Hey, Dukov. Mind if we crash here for the night?”

“Any time you want, my Doll! Cherry, go fetch me four whiskeys!” It took a second, but soon the skimpy-clothed woman tiptoed down the stairs with all of the alcohol held close to her chest. She passed one to Adrian, who shot a smile to the woman. Cherry averted her eyes cautiously as she handed Charon a bottle. After all four of them had one, the whore disappeared. 

They cheered, and Adrian dumped her gear onto the floor next to the heart shaped bed. She sat on the chair near the bed, unlacing her boots and dramatically sighing. It was a good feeling after a long day in them. Adrian was rubbing her feet as she looked up to see Charon approaching. He took a seat on the bed, gently laying his gun down on the floor next to it. 

Gob approached the pair silently, placing his bag onto the floor next to Adrian’s. “So that girl,” he started cautiously, and Adrian glanced to him. “The one who gave us our drinks?”

Adrian nodded. “Her name’s Cherry.”

Gob sat on the floor next to Adrian, and sipped on his bottle of whiskey. “She’s uh.. Really.. Pretty.” Charon arched an eyebrow, taking a drag off his freshly lit cigarette. 

“That’s her job. That’s how she survives,” Charon commented, taking a swig of his whiskey. 

“Oh stop it, Charon,” Adrian reprimanded. “If you think she’s so pretty, go talk to her Gob. From what I’ve seen, she’s into ghouls.” She glanced out the corner of her eye to catch Charon taking a bigger swig of whiskey. “Just be yourself.”

Charon shook his head. “Be anyone but yourself.” Adrian shot him a glare, to which he shrugged. 

Gob ignored Charon again, and took a big gulp of his whiskey. “Here we go.” Adrian’s eyes trailed after him as he approached the blonde woman and began chatting. It looked like it was going well, so Adrian focused back on her feet. 

Charon puffed on his cigarette and Adrian decided to break the silence. “Why couldn’t we camp at the Ruins?” She pressed on a particularly big blister on her heel.

“Cannibals.”

She looked at him and blinked. “What?”

“There were no bodies from the ones we shot earlier this week, until you got to the first room on the second floor. They were all stacked, and one was cut up on the desk.”

Adrian shook her head and took a sip of the bottle Dukov gave her. “Jesus Christ.” After a few minutes of more silence, she interrupted it again. “You can sleep first. You gave me all yesterday.”

“This place is safe. We can all sleep. Not like I trust my life with your friend anyways.” Charon took one last swig of the bottle and stretched out on half of the heart shaped bed. Adrian happened to glance up and see the whore dragging Gob by his hand into the same room she took Charon. 

She paced to the other side of the bed, looking towards the ghoul. His arm was tucked under his head as a pillow, and the other draped over his eyes. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Knock yourself out.” He didn’t even look towards her. She sighed internally and laid down on the open half of the bed. 

She was awakened by Charon’s sudden lurch up and yelp. Her eyes squinted as she looked behind to see him - his chest was heaving and panic was plastered on his face as he gripped his knife tightly in front of his body. Adrian rolled to face him, propping up on her elbows. “You okay, big guy?”

He exhaled deeply and sheathed his knife. “I’m fucking fine,” he mumbled, laying back down and draping an arm over his eyes. “Don’t ask me that shit.” 

She got to all fours and slowly leaned over, pressing a small kiss to his jawline. He tensed briefly. “You’re fine.” Adrian didn’t wait for a response, instead she laid back on the bed, facing away from the ghoul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, ladies and gents. I'm sad to see this part end, but excited to begin on the next one! I went a little overboard on this chapter's length, but it's worth it I think.

The trek to finally make it to Underworld was close to an end. The chain gate squealed with protest as Charon slid it open. By the time they had made it out of the tunnels, it was already night time. Charon emerged first, gun shouldered, until he saw Willow. As soon as Adrian saw the coast was clear, she holstered her gun and emerged from the metro with Gob in tow. 

“Finally,” Adrian loudly complained, pausing next to Charon and Willow. 

“You’re telling me,” Gob replied. 

Willow felt Charon nudge at her side and motion for her to leave. She nodded. “Glad you’re back smoothskin. We missed ya.” Willow wrapped an arm around Gob’s shoulder and began wandering towards the Museum’s entrance. “Lots have changed, Gob but Carol’s still at the hotel..” She rambled on, walking them both away. 

“Well. We did it. I could sure use a nap, how about you, big guy?” Adrian asked casually. When he didn’t respond she looked towards him questionably. She wasn’t prepared for him to turn and grab the small of her back, dragging her in close. His other hand weaved into her hair, grasping the back of her head and guiding her into a kiss. Albeit confused, she happily kissed him back, her hands reaching to hold the straps of his armour. 

For a second they stayed, Adrian lost under his touch, until Charon pulled away slowly. His hand on her head dropped to grab her shoulder, and squeeze gently. “I had to have just one last kiss until I am back at Ahzrukhal’s command.” Charon released her and took a step back, the strap of his leather armour dragging gently out of her loose grip. 

Her eyes were locked on the ghoul, heat flooding to her face as mixed emotions filled her heart. He turned and began to walk towards the entrance to Underworld, where Willow looked on with a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Charon entered the building. That’s when Adrian walked towards the ghoulette, and pulled out her own cigarette. She lit it with shaky hands, leaning against the wall next to the woman. 

After a moment of silence, Willow spoke up. “Get his contract.”

Adrian glanced towards her questionably. “What contract?”

Willow sighed. “Charon’s under contract to Ahzrukhal. That’s why he works there. Get his contract, and Charon would work for you then. I guess. I don’t know too much about the specifics.”

“So he just.. Works for whoever has this contract? No matter what?” Adrian pried. 

“Look. I told you, I don’t know much about the contract. Just bits and pieces he’s told me. Find out for yourself.”

Adrian stubbed out her cigarette and headed inside. Gob stopped her in the lobby of the museum. “Hey, smoothskin,” he began.

Adrian huffed impatiently. “What’s up, Gob? I really need to do something.”

The ghoul handed her a baggie of caps. “Just a thank you for bringing me back here. I appreciate it.”

Adrian smiled at him and offered him a hug. He accepted. “Anything for you, buddy.” She stuffed the baggie into her pants and headed off into the building. 

Entering the Ninth Circle, she was surprised to be greeted by Ahzrukhal. “I was wondering when I’d see your darling face again,” he chimed. “What can I do for you so soon after your arrival back. Whiskey?”

Adrian didn’t even glance towards Charon. She kept her eyes focused on the bartender as she approached. “No, thank you Sir. I would like to ask about purchasing Charon’s contract.” Heat rose to her face as she saw the man scan her over with a smirk.

“How bad do you want it?” Her chest began to flutter with anxiety. 

“What are you willing to accept?”

“You see, Charon is a very valuable asset to this business,” he began. “I don’t see me parting with such a useful tool for anything under 3,000 caps.”

Adrian inhaled quietly. “Allow me to return with payment?”

Ahzrukhal blinked in disbelief. “Of course.”

Adrian nodded to the man and walked as calm as possible out of the doors. She walked down the steps, and caught sight of Winthrop. Of course, he smiled and headed right for her. “Adrian! I was wondering how long this adventure would take. I missed you.” She paused to listen to what he said, and offered a half-assed hug. 

“I’m sorry, can we do this another time? There’s something I’m attending to.”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll see you around.” Winthrop looked disappointed, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to see if she had enough caps stored up.

She was sitting on the floor of the Chop Shop closet, counting caps from her stache, heart thumping so loud in her ears she could hardly focus. Her final count came to 2,800. “Fuck!, she yelled, slamming her hands on her thighs. That’s when she felt it - the baggie of caps Gob had given her. Adrian dug the bag out eagerly and proceeded to count, hoping. Gob had given her 500 caps. She exhaled loudly, letting out a relieved laugh. 

Adrian headed up the steps, a new found confidence in her chest as she swung open the Ninth Circle’s door. She headed straight for the waiting bartender, whose face was plastered with shock again. “You managed all 3,000?” 

She tossed the bag of caps onto the counter. “Count them. They’re there.” The bartender raised his brow, but nonetheless counted every cap. 

After a bit of time of him counting, he grumbled and pulled a folded piece of paper out of the breast pocket of his suit. “I am a man of my word. Pleasure doing business with you. I’ll let you go inform him yourself.”

Adrian shook the ghoul’s hand before she turned on her heels and headed towards Charon. He looked to be zoning out, his head leaned back against the wall with his eyes shut. Adrian approached, and he mumbled almost robotically, “Go talk to Ahzrukhal.”

“Just did, big guy.” His eyes snapped open and looked at her. She flashed a piece of wrinkled, faded paper.

“You purchased my contract? Please, allow me to say goodbye to my previous employer.” Adrian shrugged and watched him head for the counter. Ahzrukhal was serving a pair of ghoulettes as Charon approached.

Ahzrukhal wiped his hands on a rag and walked towards Charon, who was standing at the opening of the counter. “Have you come to say goodbye?”

“I suppose.” Charon unholstered his shotgun and blasted a hole into Ahzrukhal’s chest, and another hole into the ghoul’s head. After the first shot, the ghouls in the bar began to scatter out of any door closest. 

Adrian stood, eyes widened in panic. “Charon! What the fuck!”

“He was an evil bastard.” Charon said matter-o-factly. “We should leave.”

“Yeah, no shit,” she all but screeched at him. An idea popped into her head. She headed over and poked through Ahzrukhal’s pocket to get her caps back and steal his bar key, before heading for the door. “I need to go get my bag. Meet me by the entrance.” Charon nodded, disappearing out the door in front of her. 

Adrian rushed down the steps and into the Chop Shop, throwing anything useful into her pack. Doc Barrows walked up behind her. “Everything okay?”

She shouldered her pack and turned to smile at him. “Everything’s fine. Just going out on another mission.” 

Barrows shrugged. “You seem restless. You should get back on the road.”

“That is a wonderful idea, Doc! I think I’m going to do that!” Adrian hugged the man quickly, thanking him for teaching her before bailing out the door. She got to the entrance before cursing, remembering the bar key. Adrian turned and headed up the steps to get to Carol’s. Inside, Gob was sitting at a table. He smiled fondly as she entered the room. Adrian headed over and tossed the Ninth Circle’s keys on the table in front of him. “Congrats on your new bar. Love you, Gob. See you soon.” Before he could say anything, she took off again. 

A moment later Adrian caught up with Charon, who was waiting right where she had asked. The pair hurried through the door and into the chilly night air. Willow was leaning against the doorway, and was not expecting to see the two from the look on her face. 

When she noticed the pair rushing, she spoke up, “What the hell is up with you guys?”

Adrian stopped to fill her in. “Charon shot Ahzrukhal. I think it’s for the best if we leave.” 

Willow took a drag off her cigarette. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Go. Be safe.”

The duo took off for the metros.

\--

Adrian was starting to drag by the time they exited the tunnels. “I think we should stay at Rivet City tonight. I could use a hot shower.” She sighed happily at the memory of hot water. And a bath in general. Charon shrugged.

They walked silently up the metal staircase and buzzed the intercom for the bridge. It swug into place with a loud thud, and they crossed. Security was a lot looser this time on letting Charon in - she guessed they got their ass chewed out about not discriminating. Adrian led Charon through the tight hallways, attempting to ignore any weird stares or gasps she heard from the residents. The hotel was probably the worst. 

“No.” She was told abruptly as they walked up to the desk. 

Adrian arched an eyebrow and dropped some caps on the counter. “Now, Harkness said my bodyguard and I are welcomed here. I don’t think he’d appreciate your reluctance to rent me a room, after all I’ve done for this place. Should we call him?”

The woman scowled but snatched the caps from the counter anyways, dropping a key. “Please, try not to..” She glanced towards Charon, “Muck it up too much.” 

“Thanks.” She grabbed the key and looked the woman in the eye. “Bitch.” Adrian smiled sweetly, spun on her heels, and headed towards the room down the hall.

The room’s door swung open to reveal a queen sized bed, desk, and full bathroom. She stepped in, dropping her bags on the floor next to the desk, and her weapons on the desk itself. Charon locked the door behind them, and followed suit with his bag and weapon. 

She plopped on the edge of the bed and started undoing her boots. Adrian looked up to see Charon unlacing his armour. “So, what’s up with this contract?”

“I shall do whatever you require until one of us perishes, or my contract is transferred.” He shrugged off all of the leather and was left in just his t-shirt, pants, and boots. Adrian nodded and thought for a moment.

“Do whatever you want. I’m not forcing you to stay. I’ll give you the contract if you want to go do your own thing.” She reached in her pocket and handed out the paper. 

He cracked a smirk for a split second. “Doesn’t quite work that way. Thanks though. I will do whatever you require, until my contract is transferred.”

Oh fuck. Adrian sighed. “Okay, you know what, I’ll deal with that later. I’m going to shower.” He nodded to her, and she headed into the small bathroom. 

The water was icy to start as she stepped in, but soon warmed up enough to be enjoyable. Adrian ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to untangle and clean it as best as possible. Maybe Snowflake was right, that long hair is just a burden. 

After a while of soaking in the hot water, she stepped out and dried off, and got redressed. When she exited the bathroom, she saw Charon laying on the bed, arm draped over his eyes as usual. Adrian headed over to her bag and fished through, until she found some food. “Come on, big guy. Gotta eat something.” Charon mumbled something, but sat up nevertheless and ate what she provided - snack cakes. “I need to buy provisions while we’re here. Like food.”

“And shells,” he added, taking another bite. 

Adrian nodded. “And bullets for me too. We’ll do that first thing in the morning.” Adrian sat on the bed next to him and crossed her legs. She looked over to him, catching his gaze. “What do we do now?”

“You’re in charge.” 

“Okay, try and explain it again. Am I supposed to pay you or something?” She sighed. 

Charon shook his head. “No. Just supplies. I am, as you always say, a bodyguard. You own my contract, I am faithfully yours.”

Adrian sighed and flagged out on the bed. “So you’re my slave. Great.”

“No,” Charon snapped. “Bodyguard.”

“Okay, so, how about you just do whatever the fuck you want?” She questioned.

“I cannot. I must follow your orders.” Charon was good at keeping his calm, lucky for her dense ass.

“Fine. My order is you do what the fuck you want. Speak your mind. All that good shit. Keep me in check and alive.” Charon nodded and patted her leg. Adrian smirked to herself. 

\--

Adrian was awoken again by a loud, painful sounding gasp from Charon. She sat up instinctively, glancing to him to see Charon grasping the handle of his knife and searching the room frantically. Adrian carefully raised her hand and grabbed onto his and held the knife. He looked towards her and sighed heavily, yanking his hand from her grip and sheathing his knife. 

“Don’t..” He began, flopping onto his back.

“What can I do?” she asked softly. 

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled. She nodded and laid back down.

\--

Adrian woke to see Charon walking out of the bathroom, topless, rubbing his face with a towel. Of course she couldn’t help but get an eyeful of his muscular stomach, up his toned chest, and.. The burn of his gaze was suddenly on her. Her face lit up red as he flashed her a quick smirk and slid on his shirt. 

For some reason she couldn’t look away from his gorgeous stare as he stepped towards her. “You got a weird thing for ghouls.”

Adrian laughed nervously, sitting up and putting on her boots. “I just like men. What can I say?” She hopped off the bed and began sifting through her pack for her caps. “You ready to go?”

He laced up his armour, then shouldered his pack and gun. “After you.” At the marketplace, Adrian loaded them up on shells, bullets, and other necessities. She also picked up a couple t-shirts for herself, but they didn’t have anything in Charon’s size. 

The pair headed outside into the afternoon heat. “Where now? My caps will only last so long..” They walked side by side across the bridge, and she looked at him questionably. 

“You said you wanted to travel.”

“So, you think we should get in the caravan guard business?” 

“Wouldn’t be a bad one to join. I did it for many years.” 

“Well,” Adrian announced, pulling up her pipboy map. “Off to Canterbury Commons.”

\--

It was 5:16pm by the time they arrived at the Trading outpost. There were cattle herded nearby in a pen, and picnic tables full of guards and traders eating. When Charon and Adrian walked up, a few people turned to look and mumble. Adrian headed straight for the office, and the man seemed surprised when she entered. 

“What can I do for you, little lady?” He glanced at Charon and held an uncomfortable smile. 

“We’re looking for work. I’m a medic, and he’s got experience guarding.”

“Well, since you’re a medic, I would suggest Doc Hoff’s crew for you..” The man began, and Adrian stopped him. 

“No, we’re a package deal.”

He arched a brow. “Okay, well.. I’ve got one caravan that could use two guards, not a medic. If you’re decent around a gun, I think we could work that out.” 

“She can pull her own.” Charon commented, which surprised both of them. 

“Well, okay. You’ll be with Mac. He’s the only one with a wagon, you should see them by it outside. You have to pay for your own gear and guns, though.” Adrian nodded and thanked the man, before heading outside. 

“We should go get some armour,” she commented, looking up at Charon.

“I think first you should meet them. They might not want a woman on their team. Or a ghoul.”

Adrian nodded at his thought process and they sought out Mac’s caravan. Two men clad in leather were loading up the only wagon in the lot, and another was checking off items in a book. Adrian pulled back her shoulders and headed towards them, Charon towing along. 

“Mac?” Adrian called out in question as she approached. The man with the book turned to face her, arching a brow.

“How can I help you?” He questioned, closing his book momentarily. The two men loading the wagon paused to watch the conversation. 

“We inquired about work, and were directed to your caravan.”

“No offense, miss,” he began, looking her up and down. “But I don’t know if you’re right for the job. This job requires you to be handy with a gun.”

Adrian dropped her pack and fished around until she found a mutfruit. She handed it to Mac, and he looked at her in question. “Throw it up.” She ordered, grabbing her gun. He did as she commanded, and Adrian quickly aimed and fired, shooting a hole through the mutfruit. It exploded in the air, and Adrian looked to Mac, smirking. “Well? I’m also a medic.”

Mac and the two other guys stared. “Okay then,” he began. “We leave at 5am. Get your armour, some supplies, whatever. Then come back and start loading the wagon.” Adrian smiled and thanked the man. 

Charon and Adrian walked into the nearby tailor. A woman greeted the pair enthusiastically, ”Hello, my name’s Becca, what can I help you guys with?”

“Hey Becca, we need his armour repaired, and I need a set for myself. Possibly some undershirts for him too, if you have his size.”

Becca looked over the man and pondered for a moment. “I think I have one or two that will fit. So, your new armour will cost about 300. And his to fix around 150.” 

“That’s fine.” Adrian handed over the caps and Charon shrugged off his armour. While the armour was being prepared, they stocked up on ammo and supplies from the other shop in town. 

\--

Night was drawing in by the time they got the armour and headed back to Mac and his team. They all sat around a fire, eating what appeared to be brahmin steaks. Mac noticed them approaching and greeted them. “Have a seat guys. Welcome to the team. This is Brandon,” Mac motioned to a young, black-haired man with icy blue eyes like Charon. “And this is Nate,” he nodded towards a bit older man with a shaved head and brown eyes. 

“Hey, guys. I’m Adrian.” She took a seat next to Mac at the fire, glancing over to see Brandon’s eyes boring through her. Adrian shifted in her seat and looked to Charon.

The ghoul took the empty seat between Brandon and Nate. “Charon.” 

“So what are your medical skills, Adrian,” Mac inquired.

She smiled and turned towards Mac. “I was a doctor’s daughter for a while, then when my dad left, I became the doctor. I’ve been a traveling medic, but most recently I was working at the clinic in Underworld.”

“Good,” Mac commented. “We need someone who can save our asses. I was also thinking, Adrian, you’ll be sitting next to me with a sniper. I think you would be the most useful there.”

Adrian was shocked but grinned. “Definitely!”

“Well,” Mac, Brandon, and Nate all stood up. “Time for shut eye. We leave at 5am for the Mojave.”

Her eyes shot open. “What?”


End file.
